Sweet Dreams, Teyla Emmagen
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: TeylaKeller Femslash. Teyla has trouble sleeping after her most recent mission to pilot the Wraith ship. Spoilers for 4.12 Spoils of War.


Title: Sweet Dreams, Teyla Emmagen  
Author: Jaina47   
Pairing: Teyla/Keller  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 889  
Summary: Teyla has trouble sleeping after her most recent mission to pilot the Wraith ship.  
Spoilers: Through 4.12 Spoils of War.   
Author Notes: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hopefully it won't be too awful. It was just something short that hit me.

* * *

Teyla was leaning against the railing of the balcony when Keller found her, looking out over the ocean. Darkness surrounded them, but the lights from the distant points of the city gave the air a faint glow of light.

"Can't sleep," Keller asked her softly. There was no other reason for her to be up at this time of night. Not when she hadn't been going out on missions that could throw off her internal timesense. Gate-lag, John liked to call it.

"Do you ask as my friend or as a healer?"

Keller shrugged and looked toward the far end of the balcony. "I guess, a little of both."

Teyla wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, and wished for a moment that she had brought her leather coat. The air on this new world, surrounded by this new ocean, wasn't cold, but the breeze coming across the water sent a chill over her shoulder. She was glad that it was dark enough that Jennifer couldn't see the goosebumps across her skin.

"I have not been sleeping well since I returned from the piloting the Wraith ship." Teyla paused. She hadn't intended to say anything; she wasn't sure that she wanted to say more. Jennifer mercifully remained silent. Teyla looked down as she felt a warm touch on her arm. Against her chilled skin, she felt the warmth of Jennifer's fingers distinctly as they rested lightly on her arm.

"There was a moment," Teyla said, "If John had not-" She frowned, feeling tears well up in her eyes and becoming annoyed at herself for them. She did not regret her actions to save her friends. She had made the choice freely and willingly, knowing what it could cost. She had not quite understood it though. "If he had hesitated, even for a moment, my son would be dead."

Speaking the words out loud chilled her more than the night air.

"I didn't tell you-" 

Teyla put her fingers over Jennifer's. "I know. I _know_. I felt his mind. I used his strength to subdue the Wraith queen."

"Oh." Jennifer's startled word reminded Teyla just how young, how innocent and unhardened the woman was.

She was starting to let go when Jennifer spoke again.

"I could give you something to help you sleep, of course. But with the environmental differences between Earth and Athos and the advanced mental state of the baby, I'd be worried about possible side effects, more now than before you were pregnant. There are other remedies that you could try though."

"Meditation, perhaps," Teyla asked pointedly.

She could almost feel Jennifer roll her eyes.

"I was thinking about something that would distract you, keep your mind off of it?"

"And what would you suggest?" She spoke a bit more harshly than she had intended. Jennifer meant well...

Soft lips covered her own, gently but with a hint of hunger. Jennifer's other hand slipped to the small of her back, caressing the small bit of exposed skin and then exerting gentle pressure until Teyla stepped closer, moved into her embrace, and responded to her kiss. She let herself go, falling into the feel of Jennifer's lips on her, soft and warm. She missed her people, her lover, so much. There was so much she missed, and here in this moment, was someone to hold on to.

So she held on, until Jennifer gently pulled away to look into her eyes. Jennifer attempted a small smile, but it didn't last long. 

"I've been wanting to do that since we came back from New Athos," Jennifer admitted nervously. She looked down. "God, I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry." She dropped her hand from Teyla's back. 

Teyla felt suddenly cold and disconnected. 

"I'll just go. I'm sorry," she repeated again.

Teyla moved without thinking, a lifetime of listening to her instincts taking over. She grabbed Jennifer's wrist. "Stay." 

"Okay." Jennifer agreed instantly. "I can do that."

Teyla responded only by leaning closer to Jennifer, until Jennifer's warmth was wrapped around her, blocking her from the wind. She tilted her head until her lips could meet Jennifer's and closed her eyes against the tears that she knew were welling up once more.

* * *

As the soft light of morning drifted through the tall glass windows of Teyla's quarters, Jennifer dressed as quietly as she could, pulling on her rumpled uniform. As she shrugged her jacket on Jennifer looked down at the soundly sleeping Athosian woman.

The golden skin of her shoulders lay exposed by the light sheet, and she seemed to almost glow in the soft light of morning. Jennifer had heard it said of many pregnant women, but she'd never truly believed it until now. Teyla glowed and she was beautiful.

She was also sleeping soundly, breathing steadily in an out. It was a wonderfully peaceful sound, and almost enough to make Jennifer want to crawl back into bed - to be there when Teyla woke. It was hard not to, not when she wanted something this badly, but that wasn't what this was about. 

Jennifer might not know many things. She might not be terribly practical or ruthless, but she knew this. 

She smiled, and leaned over the bed, letting her lips brush feather-light against Teyla's cheek. Then she rose and headed towards the door. She paused ruefully, and looked back over her shoulder one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Teyla Emmagen," she murmured as she left. 

(1/1)


End file.
